New Challenges
by kimberlyann88
Summary: Ricky and Amy love each other. But, others have ideas of their own. Will they make it to the alter?
1. Prelude

Prelude: A Brief Summary of each character after the infamous Graduation Party at the Lake House.

Amy and Ricky: The most favorite couple from Grant High School are still engaged. They are having disagreements about the wedding plans. Ricky is ready to start his freshman year at California State University (CSU). While Amy is starting her senior year at Grant. John has reached his terrible twos.

Ben and Adrian: Their divorce was finalized over the summer. Ben hung out with Dylan but, things were not working out, they lived to far and Ben just wanted to be single and enjoy his senior year. But, he starting having feelings for Amy again. Adrian decided to go to University of California (UC) and she worked things out with Omar after the infamous kiss with Ricky. They had been hanging out all summer and were throughly enjoying it. But, Omar's brother Dante is back from his European Vacation and calls Adrian as soon as he gets home. Hmm a Love Triangle?

Jack and Grace: After their kiss, they decided that they wanted to see if things work out before Jack left for school at Arizona State (AS). So she broke things off with Daniel. But, their relationship came to a screeching hault when she took her vow of "no more sex until marriage" and Jack didn't like that. So he broke up with her and hooked up with Daniel's ex-gf, Raven.

Henry& Alice: They hooked up at the Lake House. While Alice thought it was a sign that they were getting back together but, Henry immediately regretted the whole thing. Henry doesn't know how to tell Alice that he doesn't want to get back together and has been avoiding her all summer.

Lauren: As moved on from Madison and Jesse and is trying to find a new group of people to hang out with. She auditioned for the girl's dance team and is beginning to find herself through dance.

Madison & Jesse: Are actually a couple! They decided to try to make things work. They spent most of their summer together to prepare themselves for when Jesse leaves for school with Jack. But, Madison realizes she has no one when she starts school in the fall.

Ashley & Toby: They left Florida and headed north. Their final destination is New York, but they will hit a few bumps along the way.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Day of School

Chapter 1: The First Day of School

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ricky: Where is that dang snooze button! Ugg.. Amy it's time to get up!

Amy: Ugg It's 6:15 already? I have been up getting up all night because of your son!

Ricky: I told you just to leave him alone and that he will fall asleep on his own.

Amy: Whatever! I really don't feel like arguing with you about this right now.

Amy and Ricky get up and get ready for the first day of school. Ricky is ready to start his first class at CSU as a Business Major. Amy is getting ready for her FINAL year at Grant High School.

Amy: John it's time to get up! Daddy is making your favorite breakfast, chocolate pancakes!

John: NO!

Amy: John! It is time to get up!

John: NO! NO! NO!

Amy: Really? This is how we are going to start the day.

Ricky from the kitchen: Amy! Just leave him be, and let him get up on his own.

Amy: But, I do not want to start off the first day late!

Ricky: Don't worry we have plenty of time.

About 15 minutes later John comes out from the bedroom and into the kitchen with Ricky and Amy.

Ricky: Thanks for joining us bud!

Amy: Good Morning John!

John: HI!

The little family above the butcher shop enjoys their breakfast and jets off for their crazy hectic day.

Ricky: Alright everyone set! Amy have a great first day at school. John have fun at the nursery. I should be done with school by 2 and then I have to work at the butcher shop and will be home in time for dinner.

Amy: You have a great first day at school too! I love you Ricky.

Ricky: I love you too Amy! And I love you too John! Be good for mommy

John: Wove you!

Ricky gives Amy and John one last kiss before getting into his car and leaves. Amy puts John into his carseat and heads over to the nursey.

Amy: Bye John have a good day!

John: NO!

Amy: John, go play with your friends.

John: (Screaming and crying) NO! Momma NO!

Amy hands John over to one of the teachers and walks away, she can see John through the reflection of the mirror and sees him kicking and screaming.

Amy: It really is one of those days!

Amy drives to school, her phone beeps it's a text from Ricky.

_Ricky: "Hey Babe! How did it go dropping off John?"_

_Amy: "Horrible, Is there any way that you could take him in the morning?"_

_Ricky: "Let's talk about it when we get home. I love you!"_

_Amy: "Love you too"_

Amy walks into school and sees Madison but continues by and walks over to Lauren.

Amy: Hey Lauren! How is Dance Team going?

Lauren: Hey Amy! It is great! You should come to one of my performances coming up! How was your morning and John?

Amy: I would love to come! I am so tired, and John was well John. These terrible twos are well... terrible.

RING RING RING

Lauren: There's the bell, I'll see you at lunch? I will introduce you to my teammates.

Amy: Sure! That sounds awesome. See you then. Bye Lauren

Lauren: Bye Amy

Amy, Lauren and the rest of the student body rush to their first class of the new year.


	3. Chapter 2: Ben's First Day of School

Chapter 2: Ben's First Day of School

Ben and Henry are standing next to their lockers discussing Alice when Ben sees Amy walk through the doors.

Henry: What was I thinking? Wait I wasn't thinking that is what got me into this whole mess.

Ben: Henry, you just need to tell Alice how you really feel. You know that it is going to hurt her but.. Look their's Amy, should I go over and say "Hi"

Henry: No! I can see it in your face, she is taken. Her and Ricky are going to get married and their is nothing you can do about that.

Ben: Until she says "I do".

Henry: BEN NO!

Just as Ben was getting ready to walk over to Amy, she turned the corner, past Madison and walked over to Lauren.

Alice: Woah! Where do you think you are going?

Ben: I was just going to say "Hello"

Alice: Not with that puppy dog look of love on your face. Hey Henry!

Henry: Uhh Hi Alice, sorry I got to go.

Alice: But the bell hasn't even rang yet?

Henry: Ohh well ... I... got to check on... my schedule change yeah my schedule change with Ms. O'Malley.

Alice: Wait What? What are you changing?

Henry: Uhhh.. bye

Henry raced away from Alice and Ben and into the guidance couselor's office.

Alice: Why has Henry been avoiding me?

Ben: Umm.. I'm not sure. Well I got to go as well.

Alice: Okay?

Ben: Bye Alice

Alice: Bye Ben

Ben thought to himself: I do not want to get involved in that drama. As Ben walked down the hallway he saw Amy with Lauren. She looked more beautiful then the first time he laid eyes on her on the first day of freshman year. He thought to himself, what would I give to have one more chance with Amy Juergens. Just then a RING RING RING was heard and turned back and Amy was gone.


	4. Chapter 3: Wedding Planning

**Thanks for the feedback! I am having so much fun writing my first fanfiction. It is so weird but, I get all of my ideas while I am sleeping and I have to force myself to get up and write them down before I forget. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I am trying to keep it juicy.**

Chapter 3: Wedding Planning

As the final bell rang, it signified the end of the first day of school. Amy felt totally relieved. She met Lauren's new friends who were great and she was happy to see that the whole Madison and Jesse fiasco wasn't holding Lauren down. The one thing she did miss was, seeing Ricky. But, she couldn't wait to get to the nursey, get John and go home.

Amy: Hey John! How was your day?

John's Teacher: He did very well. A few minutes after you left he was perfectly fine. He's just at the age.. you know?

Amy: That is great news. These terrible twos are just so much fun. (with a slight chuckle)

John's Teacher: Don't worry Amy. As long as you and Ricky stay consistent, John will be just fine.

Amy: Thanks again. Say "BYE" John

John: Bye!

John's Teacher: Bye Amy Bye John See you guys tomorrow.

Amy put John in his carseat, luckily, he didn't fuss, and headed home.

Amy: John, what should I make for dinner? Spaghetti, meatloaf, hamburgers or sandwichs?

John: NO NO NO!

Amy: Great here we go again!

John: I wan Daddy!

Amy: We will see Daddy soon.

Amy felt a huge relief when she reached the Butcher Shop, she parked and tried to get John out of his carseat.

Amy: Okay, John lets go!

John NO!

Amy: But John daddy is inside and he wants to see you!

John NO!

Amy: But John I thought you wanted to see Daddy?

John: NO!

Amy: Okay then, If you don't want to get out then I will just leave you in here.

Just as she was shutting the door, John let a huge NO! and got out of the carseat. Amy took John the back way into the apartment because she did not want to try to pry John away from Ricky and cause a huge commotion in the store. Once in, she put John in his play area and started on dinner and homework. A few hours later Ricky came home.

Ricky: Amy John I'm home!

John: HI!

Ricky: Hi little man (as he picked him up and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the forehead) Did you have a good day?

John: yesh (and nodded his head)

Amy: Hey Ricky (and she kissed him) How was your day?

Ricky: Good, and you?

Amy: Fine and tired. John is being such a handful. Oh and we got the samples of the wedding invitations, and the menu do you want to check them out?

Ricky: Not really, pick the one you want?

Amy: But Ricky, this is OUR wedding.

Ricky: But Amy I don't really care.

Amy: WHAT! How can you not care!

Ricky: I am more concerned about John and his behaviors then what the stupid invitations look like.

Amy: They are not STUPID! I am too concerned about John but uggg.. Just forget it. Dinner is ready.

Ricky: Nice, what are we having?

Amy: Meatloaf, it's on the table.

Ricky: Thanks Babe (then kisses her on the forehead).

Amy: You're welcome. (she then grabs a wedding magazine and takes it to the table and reads)

During dinner, Ricky talks about his first day in college. He tells Amy how is Statistics Professor is crazy and all he talked about was the CSU Football team and how they were going all the way this year and that is Intro to Business class was super cool. But as this all was going on, Amy was tuning Ricky out and focusing on the dresses that she saw.

Amy:"Ohh I like this one" and "That is so pretty, I wonder how that would look on me".

Ricky: Amy are you listening to me?

Amy: Of course! You had a good day at school.

Ricky realized what she was doing. So he cleaned up, gave John a bath and put him to bed and picked which invitation he liked the best. But, Amy still was upset.

Amy: Good-night Ricky! I love you

Ricky: Good-night Amy! Love you too.. (he leaned over to kiss her and she kissed him back, he proceeded to take off his shirt and went towards hers but she rolled over and went to sleep) To himself: ARE YOU KIDDING ME! It was one of those days.


	5. Chapter 4: Lost Love and Triangles

**Hey! Thanks for reading my fanfiction. Sorry for the slight delay. I had family in town. Kind of hard to type when a three year old is following you around! haha**

Chapter 4: Lost Love and Triangles

Adrian and Omar were hanging out in his apartment when her phone beeped. Adrian picks up her phone and reads the text message..

_Hey Adrian, it's me Dante. I just landed at LAX and I'm on my way home do you want to hang out?_

Adrian is in shock and disbelief.

Adrian: OMAR! Your brother is on his way home. Have you no told him that we are dating?

Omar: Wait What?

Adrian: You heard what I said.

Omar: I just didn't know how to tell him. Plus, you guys only hung out once, so he shouldn't

care.

Adrian: What should I do? Should I text him back or just wait til he gets home.

Omar: Why don't you text him "I can't tonight and we will talk later" and you go home and I will talk to my brother.

Adrian: Okay, sounds good. Text me everything that happens. Bye Omar, Love you

Omar: Love you too Adrian.

After a short quick kiss, Adrian leaves. She decided to text Grace to see how she was doing. _"Hey Grace, what's up? Do you want to hang out and talk" _ Grace replied back a few moments later, _"Sure come on over". _ Adrian drives over to Grace's house.

Adrian: Hey Grace how are you?

Grace: I am fine. How about you?

Adrian: You are not going to believe this Dante texted me! He is coming home now!

Grace: WHAT! He doesn't know that you and Omar are together?

Adrian: No! But, Omar is going to talk to him tonight. How are things with Jack, have you talked to him lately?

Grace: UGG! Don't even say his name. Did you know he hooked up with Daniel's ex, Raven? So, NO I have not talked to him.

Adrian: He what?

Grace: Yeah, we were only broken up a few days and she texted me what happened.

Adrian: OMG, Grace why didn't you tell me before?

Grace: I was too upset and embarassed.

Adrian: I still can't believe he did that. Thank goodness, he went to Arizona State and his parents live there too, so you will probably won't see him ever again.

Grace: I hope so too. I have decided that I want to stay single for my senior year. How did your first week at UC go?

Adrian: It went well. I love living in the dorms, I was just so happy to get out of the apartment, it was just weird you know?

Grace: That's great that you live in the dorms. You'll be able to meet all new people. So Dante is back? Do you still have feelings for him?

Adrian: I don't really think so. I mean we only hung out once. I have been spending a lot of time with Omar and he makes me really happy. I am just so relieved that he forgave me for kissing Ricky!

Grace: Ahh, I am so happy for you. You need to tell Dante how you feel, I am sure he will understand.

Adrian: I hope so. Well thanks for the talk Grace, but I need to get back soon. We have curfews at the dorms and I do not want to get in trouble. We should have lunch soon and with Amy.

Grace: That sounds like a great idea. I will plan it and text you guys all the information. Have you heard about any of their wedding plans?

Adrian: No. You?

Grace: Me neither, well I will let you go and will text you later. Bye Adrian

Adrian: Bye Grace, Looking forward to our lunch date.

Adrian drove back to campus. Wondering how Dante will take the news that her and Omar were dating.


	6. Chapter 5: A Word from Ashley

**Another chapter!**

Chapter 5: A Word From Ashley

After a hectic first week of school, Saturday finally arrived. Since Ricky didn't have to work and it was raining so they decided to have a family day. Amy's phone goes off.

Amy: Hello?

Ashley: Hey Amy, it's Ashley!

Amy: Hey Ashley, How is it going? Are you guys still in Florida?

Ashley: No, we decided to head North and go to New York City but, we have a slight problem.

Amy: NEW YORK CITY WHAT! Does Dad and Mom know that's where you are headed? and What is the problem?

Ashley: Well I didn't quite tell Dad or Mom that we were headed in that direction and the car broke down.

Amy: Well, then just go to a repair shop and have it fixed.

Ashley: AMY! I am not in Florida anymore, we are in Tennessee and if I charge it to Dad's credit card he will see that we aren't in Florida anymore.

Amy: Oh I see, well Ash I don't know what to tell you other than you need to call Mom and Dad and tell them what is going on.

Ashley: Ugg! Can you tell them for me? Oh and I have to tell you something else.

Amy: NO! I am not telling Mom and Dad, you were the ones who wanted to explore the US so you tell Mom and Dad. So what else do you need to tell me?

Ashley: Well... Toby and I..

Amy: You and Toby did what?

Ashley: We had SEX!

Amy: WHAT! You had sex!

Ashley: Why do you sound so surprised? You know I've wanted to do it for awhile.

Amy: I'm just in shock thats all.

Ashley: Don't worry about me turning into you. I use birth control and Toby has condoms.

Amy: Ashley, don't tell me that you went on this whole trip, just so you and Toby could have sex and not worry about getting caught or anything.

Ashley: Of course not Amy, can we please just change the subject plus my battery is getting low. How is the wedding planning going?

Amy: Mark your calendars! The big day is December 12, 2012. I am sure you guys will be back by then.

Ashley: I love the date! We should totally be back. Hey, I am so sorry but my phone is beeping, I will talk to you later. Give John a big hug and kiss for me and tell Ricky I said "hi". Bye Amy.

Amy: Will do. Bye Ashley.

Amy hangs up the phone with Ashley and doesn't know what to think.

Amy: Ricky! You are never going to believe this.

Ricky: What?

Amy: Ashley and Toby had sex.

Ricky: So, you knew that was going to happen eventually.

Amy: What are you talking about?

Ricky: That is why they went on this whole trip.

Amy: No, they wanted to see the country.

Ricky: Sure Amy believe that all you want. Hey go get John and I will order a pizza.

Amy: Okay. John come here you want to pick out a movie?

John: NO!

Amy walks into John's room and sees that he has made a huge mess.

Amy: John, It's time to clean up. Daddy is ordering a pizza and we will watch a movie all together.

John: NO! (and slaps Amy on the face)

Amy: JOHN UNDERWOOD! That is not okay! We do not hit mommy. You are in timeout.

Ricky hears the commotion going on in John's room and he feels that Amy has it under control. Then he hears a BEEP then BUZZ. Then again. Then again. He checks his phone and there is nothing. Then he looks at Amy's phone. She has 5 text messages. "_They are probably from Ashley or Lauren", he thought._ He opens the inbox and sees BEN 5x's. _"What? Why would Ben be texting Amy non-stop."_ He hears John's timer go off and a minute later Amy walks out.

Amy: Oh my goodness. That child is out of control. He is now picking up his toys. He should be out in a minute. What is that look on your face?

Ricky: Why is Ben texting you?

Amy: He is? I haven't talked to him since the party and I really haven't seen him at school.

Ricky: But why is he texting you?

Amy: I don't know, I am not a mind reader. Did you read the messages?

Ricky: NO!

Amy: Well, we can either look at them or delete them. What do you want to do?

Ricky: You don't want to read them?

Amy: Not really. I don't really even think of him as a friend. So what do you want to do?

Ricky: If you don't want to read them, then let's delete them.

Amy: Sounds like a good idea.

As Amy was deleting the texts, Ricky thought to himself, _" Why Amy didn't want to read the texts? Was it a sign that she was completely over Ben? Did Ben still have feelings for Amy? Or maybe he just needed a homework assignment?" _Either way the texts were gone and now they could have some family time. Someone knocked on the door and Ricky saw that it was the pizza delivery guy and John and Amy picked out a movie.

Ricky: I love you Amy. So you really don't talk to Ben? Do you guys have any classes together?

Amy: I love you too Ricky. Really, I don't talk to Ben and no we don't have any classes together.

Ricky: Okay. So what are watching?

Amy: We are watching _Toy Story 3. _(She looked at him puzzled, _"Why is he so concerned about Ben? Doesn't Ricky know that I love him and only him!"_)

Ricky: Sounds perfect.

**BEEP BUZZ**

Amy: It's a text from Grace?

Ricky: What does she want?

Amy: Lets see it says "_Hey Amy it's Grace. Adrian and I wanted to see if you wanted to meet for lunch sometime?"_

Ricky: So, are you going to go?

Amy: I don't know. I haven't seen Adrian since the party.

Ricky: It's up to you.

Amy: I think I will think about it. Let me text her back. _"Hey Grace, thanks for the invite, I just need to check my work schedule and will let you know."_ (After she pushed send, Amy turned off the phone.) Alright, some peace and quite.

While they watched their movie and ate their pizza, Ricky's mind was still uneasy. Once they were finished; they gave John a bath, put him to bed and pulled out the sofa bed. Amy jumped up on Ricky, giving him the okay that she wanted to have sex. After they were finished, Amy fell asleep. Ricky just stared at her and said, _"I love you Amy Juergens, and I can't wait to marry you."_


	7. Chapter 6: Text Response or Lack Of

Chapter 6: Text Respone or Lack their Of.

Ben and Henry are hanging out in Ben's room. Henry notices that Ben has been on his phone all night and isn't paying attention to their conversation.

Henry: Who are you texting, Ben? Dylan? Alice?

Ben: Wrong Wrong Wrong

Henry: Well then who is it? Adrian?

Ben: Uhh Definitely NOT Adrian. I am texting the love of my life, Amy Juergens.

Henry: You're what! Ben STOP! Give me the phone. Is she even responding to you?

Ben: No, she isn't. I don't think she can hear her phone. Maybe John is being loud.

Henry: Or maybe she is ignoring you because she is with Ricky.

Ben: Ugg. Don't even say that. I need to show her... prove to her that I am the better choice. Ricky, what does she even see in him. You know he is just going to use her for a little while and then when he is done and bored, he's gonna leave her. Then I will be there for her, I will help her pick-up the pieces. Now it just need to find a way..

Henry: BEN! Do you even hear what you are saying? Ricky and Amy love each other. They have a child together.

Ben: No that's my baby, not his. I was there for Amy when she needed it. What was he doing, running around with other girls. I hate that guy.

Henry: Ricky has matured. Well look what you did when Amy wouldn't sleep with you. You ran over to Adrian's. Remember that?

Ben: Are you taking Ricky's side? You are my friend not his. And if you are on Ricky's side then you need to leave.

Henry: I am not on anyone's side. This isn't a game. You are dealing with emotions and a child.

Ben: Well you weren't to worried about Alice's emotions when you slept with her after you broke-up with her.

Henry: Wow! Low blow dude. I'm leaving, you need to get a reality check.

Ben: Good Riddance. Now I can come up with a plan.

Ben was thinking, "_How could I get Amy to break-up with Ricky? Duhh, get him to cheat on her. I will look like a "Knight in Shining Armor. Brilliant, but now I have to find the perfect girl up to the job?" _As Ben was fiddling with his "brilliant" idea, Grace was also annoyed that Amy wasn't returning any of her messages.

Grace: "_No worries Amy,just let me know as soon as possible, oh and by the way how is the wedding plans going."_

Grace: _"Hey Adrian how did your first week go?"_

Adrian: _"it went well, thanks for asking. Did you hear back from Amy?"_

Grace: _"She said she would let me know, her work schedule and all."_

Adrian: _"What that really means is, "I don't want to say no but, I really do because I hate Adrian!"_

Grace: _"Wait, what?"_

Adrian: _"I mean she does not want to hang out with me."_

Grace: _"Don't be silly Adrian, I asked her about the wedding plans but she still hasn't responded, weird?"_

Adrian: _"She probably doesn't want to tell you because then you will tell me"_

Grace: _"Hey Amy, how is John and Ricky doing?" _

_ "Adrian, I wonder is she is ignoring me?"_

Adrian: _"Who cares, just give her a day or two and if she doesn't respond or can't go then we can just go."_

Grace: _"Okay, well goodnight Adrian, I will talk to you later"_

Adrian thought, _"Speaking of not returning text messages, Omar hasn't told me how things went with Dante"_

Adrian: _"OMAR! What happened with Dante"_

Adrian waited about an hour for Omar to answer. But, he never did. She went to bed. Later as the sun was rising Amy woke-up and turned on her phone, she had 14 text messages, _"Good grief", _she thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 7: Dinner and Golf Balls

**hey everyone! here is another chapter.. i hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Dinner and Golf Balls

The weekend was over and Amy decided to tell Grace at school that she would have lunch with her and Adrian. She thought, maybe this time they really all could be friends since Adrian was no longer interested in breaking her and Ricky up. As she walked through the school hallway she saw Ben, she didn't know if she should say something to him, since she had deleted all the messages from him. Then she saw Grace.

Amy: Hey Grace, sorry for the delay but I would like to have lunch with you and Adrian. I turned my phone off, so we could have some family bonding time.

Grace: No worries Amy, I am just so happy that you decided to come! We were actually going to Jeff's tonight at around 6. Is that okay?

Amy: Yeah, Ricky joined the Golf Team at CSU so he will be at practice and I can drop John off with my dad.

Grace: That is great! Perfect!

Little did the two girls know that Ben was listening to their conversation and his brilliant plan would be executed tonight. He found Zoe's number and texted her.

Ben: _Hey Zoe it's Ben do you want to go to the Golf Course tonight around 6? Ricky is going to be there._

Zoe: _See you there._

Amy texted Ricky her plans to meet up with Adrian and Grace. As the final bell went off; she drove to the nursey, picked up John and headed over to her dad's house.

Amy: Hey Dad!

George: Hey Amy! Hey John. What's up?

Amy: I was wondering if you or Nora could watch John while I go out to dinner with Adrian and Grace and Ricky is at Golf Practice?

Nora: (As she is walking in) Of course! I will watch John! How are you doing little guy?

John: HI!

George: So when and where?

Amy: At Jeff's around 6, we shouldn't be too long. I am just going to do some homework here.

There was a knock at the Juergen's door, Amy went to answer it.

Grace: Hey Amy! Are you ready to go?

Amy: Hey Grace! I am! Bye Nora, Bye Dad, Bye John!

John: NO! Mommy don't weave! MOMMY!

Amy: Hurry lets go.

The drive over to Jeff's was a bit awkward. Amy wasn't sure why but, she hoped after they all sat down to eat everything would be fine. She wondered how Ricky's practice was going.

Coach: Nice swing Ricky, just like that.

Ricky: Thanks. Do you know where I could get a set of reasonable priced clubs?

But while the Coach was talking, he thought he saw Ben and Zoe out of the corner of his eye. _"What would they be doing here? How does Ben even know Zoe?"_ As the Coach walked away, Zoe walked up.

Zoe: Hey Ricky.

Ricky: Hi, uhh what are you doing here?

Zoe: I came here to see you. I've missed you so much. Have you missed me?

Ricky: No! I need to practice can you please leave?

Zoe: Make me leave.

Ricky: Fine, if you don't want to leave, then I will.

Zoe: But, Ricky wait.

But, before he knew Zoe spun him around and was kissing him. Then he saw a bright light, similar to a camera flash and there was Ben holding a phone aimed towards him and Zoe. He pushed Zoe off and made a dash toward Ben. But, Ben got a head start to the car and took off. _"Crap, Ben totally set me up." _He had no idea what to do. He instantly thought of Amy.

Amy: Hi Adrian, how are you? School?

Adrian: I am good. School is good. Omar and I worked things out and we are having a good time. How about you? Are you guys planning your wedding?

Amy: We are doing well, for the most part, John has reached his terrible two phase and boy is that a lot of work. We have done some planning, we have our date and the invitations.

Grace: When is the big day?

Amy: 12-12-2012.

Grace: Ahh so cute!

Adrian: Yeah super cute. So how many people are you inviting?

Amy: We aren't sure yet? Since we have a lot of time to plan, we can decide if we want a big or small wedding.

Grace: I am just so happy for you.

Just then Amy's phone went off. She looked at the number and she didn't recongize it but she decided to open the message. Just when she did, tears came rolling down her face.


	9. Chapter 8: Heartbroken

**I have been having a serious case of writer's block. I have all these ideas but typing them out has been brutal.**

**thanks much.. enjoy**

Chapter 8: Heartbroken

Grace dropped Amy off at her dad's house. She rushed in, threw her phone at George and Nora and ran upstairs. She ran into her bedroom, slammed the door shut and cried into her pillow.

Geroge: What was that all about?

Nora: Look at her phone.

George picks up the phone and sees the picture of Ricky kissing some girl. He is at a lost for words and shows Nora, she gasps and shakes her head.

Nora: Ricky loves Amy and he would never do anything to hurt Amy.

George: I know that to. But, why is he kissing some girl?

Nora: I think there is more to the picture than we know.

George: What should we do about Amy?

Nora: Just leave her be.

Ricky raced to the apartment, to see if Amy was there. On the way, his phone beeped, he checked it. A text from Ben it read, _Got you know, Amy is mine now!_ Along with the picture. "BEN", he yelled! But, then he realized that he had proof that Ben set him up. He headed to the Juergen's Home.

Ricky: AMY! AMY! Are you here?

George: She is upstairs, what is going on?

Ricky: Ben set me up. I was at golf practice, when I saw Ben out of the corner of my eye and then out of the blue, Zoe comes up and kisses me and then a flash goes off and I see Ben running up the hill. Then he sent me a message. (Ricky shows them what Ben said)

George: BEN! When is that kid ever going to learn.

Nora: It was a set-up right?

Ricky: Yes! What you don't believe me?

Nora: Yes I believe you, I'm just worried about Amy, she was pretty upset.

George: Do I need to over to Leo's?

Ricky: No! Let Amy and me handle Ben.

Nora: Go talk to Amy, tell her exactly what you told us.

George and Nora motion for Ricky to go upstairs. As he makes his way up, he can hear Amy crying. He knocks on the door and she tells him to, "GO AWAY!" But, he proceeds in.

Ricky: Hey Amy.

Amy: GO AWAY! I don't want to talk to you.

Ricky: Amy, Ben set me up.

Amy: What are you talking about? Why would Ben set you up? Are you just mad that you got caught?

Ricky: Amy! I would never cheat on you and Ben's still in love with you. Look at the text message he sent me

Amy: Why would he do that? Why.. I am just confused.

Ricky: Why do you think he is constantly texting you?

Amy: I don't know?

Ricky: I honestly don't believe he ever stopped loving you, even when he married Adrian.

Amy: I still don't understand what you are saying.

Ricky: I bet if you texted him right now, saying you were upset he would come running over here right now.

Amy: No, he wouldn't. We aren't even friends and why were you kissing some girl?

Ricky : Yes he would. Do you want to bet me on it. I WAS NOT kissing some girl, she kissed me! And if you look closely at the picture you can see my hands pushing her away.

Amy: Do you know how much it hurt me to see that picture?

Ricky: I can only imagine, I would NEVER want to see a picture like that either. Why don't you text Ben so I can prove my theory.

Amy: Fine, but you are so wrong.

_Amy: Hey Ben, it's Amy Ricky cheated on me and I need someone to talk to._

within seconds of the message being sent

_Ben: Oh Amy, I am so sorry. Do you want me to come over right now!_

_Amy: No Ben, not tonight how about lunch at school_

_Ben: Breakfast? _

_Amy: I guess_

_Ben: I will meet you at your locker around 730?_

_Amy: I guess_

_Ben: I can't wait! Amy I am so happy we are going to work things out! I love you!_

Amy didn't know what she got herself into. Plus he said, "I love you!"

Ricky: "I LOVE YOU!" Who does that guy think he is? I told you!

Amy: But, why is he still in love with me? What am I supposed to do tomorrow.

Ricky: Call him out, on what he did!

Amy: I don't know if I can do that.

Ricky: AMY! He is trying to break-up our family. I love you AMY!

Amy: I love you too.

Ricky: I am so sorry this whole thing happened. I would never do anything like this. I want to be with you and John for the rest of our lives.

Amy: Thank you for the apology. I am sorry I doubted you, I just get nervous sometimes.

Ricky: What would you get nervous about?

Amy: Girls throwing themselves at you.

Ricky: I don't even look their way. I think about you and John all day. I love you future Mrs. Amy Underwood.

Amy: Ahh Ricky. I love you too.

Ricky: Do you want to go back to the apartment?

Amy: Nah, John is already asleep and I don't want to wake him. Can we just sleep here?

Ricky: Fine, we can stay here. I'll take John to the nursey and go back to the apartment to change.

Amy: Yeah! Goodnight .

Ricky: Goodnight Ms. Juergens, I mean the future Mrs. Underwood.

Ricky and Amy cuddled and while Ricky fell asleep, Amy's mind was still racing. How was she going to face Ben tomorrow? What was she going to say? What was she going to do? She looked at Ricky and she knew he was telling the truth. She loved him more than anything.


	10. Chapter 9: Bittersweet

**thanks for all the reviews.. this chapter and the next are my favs. hope you enjoy**

**thanks much**

Chapter 9: Bitter Sweet

Ben was sitting in his room with Henry while texting Amy. He hadn't told Henry about his plan because he wanted to make sure everything went smoothly and he didn't need Henry or anyone else ruining it.

Ben: IT WORKED, IT WORKED!

Henry: What worked?

Ben: Amy loves me again.

Henry: What do you mean?

Ben: It's pretty simple to understand, AMY LOVES ME!

Henry: What did you do?

Ben: Just showed Amy who Ricky truly is.

Henry: WHAT DID YOU DO BEN!

Ben: I think you should leave.

Henry: NO you need to tell me what you did

Ben: I don't need to tell you anything.

Henry: You are hopeless, I am leaving

Ben: Fine!

Ben tried to go to sleep but, all he could think about was Amy, his Amy. When he finally fell asleep he had dreams of him and Amy. When he woke up the next morning, Ben felt a little nervous but, he got ready for school and picked up breakfast for them. While, Amy woke up extremely nervous. She had no idea what she was going to say to Ben.

Amy: Ricky, what am I going to say to Ben? I really just don't want to see him.

Ricky: You need to tell him that he has no buisness trying to break-up our family.

Amy: I am just so nervous.

Ricky: You will be fine. I love you! You know that.

Amy: I love you too. I am going to have a hard time not punching him in the face.

Ricky: Hey! If anyone is throwing punches, it's me!

Amy: Ricky!

Ricky: I'm just kidding. But, who does he think he is, trying to ruin families and such.

Amy: He's Ben Boykewich, the Sausage Prince.

They bothed laughed.

As Amy reached the doors of Grant High School, she knew exactly how to get her point across to Ben. She walked down the hallway looking for him. She found him at her locker, his face was lit up like a Christmas Tree and she plan began.

Ben: Hey AMY! How are you doing this morning?

Amy: I am okay, just a little sad you know?

Ben: I am so sorry Amy.

Amy: I just don't why he would do such a thing. I thought he loved me?

Ben: I know but, a guy like him will always show his true colors when he gets the chance.

Amy: I mean, I don't know if this is the first time it has happened or if he's done it before?

Ben: Once a cheater, always a cheater.

Amy: So you think this wasn't the first time?

Ben: I am almost postive this wasn't the first time.

Amy was about to blow, she could not believe what Ben was saying but, she knew she needed to remain calm.

Amy: I guess it was a matter of time. But, I just wonder how Zoe got on to the golf course? I mean it's private and you need a pass to get in. (Amy knew Ben's father, Leo, had a pass to the golf course)

Ben: Ahhh. Maybe she bribed the security guard.

Amy: Or maybe who ever took the picture, helped her get it.

Ben: I don't know either, but I know who ever sent you that picture was looking out for you Amy.

Amy: Oh Ben, I don't know what I would do without you.

Just then Amy leaned in towards Ben as if she was going in kiss him. Ben thought to himself, "_This is it!" "She really does LOVE ME!" _and leaned towards her with his lips slightly parted. When there lips were a few inches apart Amy turned her face and whispered into Ben's ear...

_I know it was you who set-up Ricky and if you ever try to break-up my family again, you will have hell to pay._

Amy turned away and walked down the hallway to her class. She was proud of herself and couldn't wait to tell Ricky all the details. Meanwhile Ben stood in the middle of the hallway completely baffled.


	11. Chapter 10: The Sound of Love

**SO SO SORRY FOR THE HUGE DELAY! I AM HAVING A HUGE CASE OF WRITER'S BLOC. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I WANT TO TAKE THE STORY.. SO ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE HIGHLY DESIRABLE! **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 10: The Sound of Love

Amy could not believe what she did and couldn't wait to tell Ricky the whole story. Ricky, Amy and John were sitting around the dining room table enjoying dinner.

Amy: Ricky, you would have been so proud of me!

Ricky: I am, tell me what happened.

Amy: So I walked up to him all sad and depressed, acting like I needed him. We talked but, I had to contain myself because he kept bad mouthing you. Next, I leaned in like I was going to kiss him and at the last second, I turned my head and whispered into his ear, "_ I know it was you who set-up Ricky and if you ever try to break-up my family again, you will have hell to pay."_

Ricky: WOW! Amy I can't believe you did that. That kind of turns me on.

Amy: Me too.. (They both smirk at each other) John, eat your green beans.

John: NO! (as he throws them on the floor)

Ricky: JOHN! You need to eat your vegetables before dessert.

John:FINE!

Amy: Oh my goodness!

Ricky: I wonder what was going through Ben's mind, when you tricked him.

Amy: I don't know, when I turned down the hallway, I saw him just standing their dumbstruck. It was kind of funny. How was your day?

Ricky: It was okay, not eventful like yours. Well hopefully that taught him a lesson.

Amy: Me too. How was practice?

Ricky: It went well, but I feel like I have to watch my back constantly.

Amy: I completely trust you, you know that?

Ricky: I do, John are you ready to take a bath.

John: NO!

Ricky: John, no yelling! Let's go!

John: NO BATH! NO BATH!

Ricky gave John a bath and then put him to bed. While Amy, put on some sexy lingerie and pulled out the sofa bed.

Ricky: Whatcha got on under that robe of yours.

Amy: Hmm wouldn't you like to know. I was thinking we could celebrate.

Ricky: Celebrate what?

Amy: Anything you want. (then Amy drops the robe)

Ricky: Fine with me.

Ricky picks up Amy and lays her down on the bed, and begins to undress himself. They start kissing each other all over when...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Ricky: You have got to be kidding me! Who would come over this late at night?

Amy: Beats me. Go answer it and tell them we're busy.

Ricky: No.. SHHH Maybe they will just leave.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Ben: Amy, Ricky its Ben. I see that your light is on, I need to talk to you guys.

Ricky: WHAT THE F! Ben GO AWAY!

Ben: No it is super important!

Ricky: Fine

Amy runs into the bathroom, and Ricky answers the door (in his boxers).

Ricky: What is so important that you need to tell us now.

Ben walks into the apartment and sees what he has interrupted.

Ben: Umm.. I just want to apologize. I had no business trying to break up guys up. I am very sorry.

Ricky: Yeah, you have no right to do that. I accept your apology. One last thing, leave Amy and myself ALONE!

Ben: I understand, well have a goodnight.

Before Ben is out the door, Ricky slams it shut.

Amy: Is he gone?

Ricky: Yes, know where were we?

Ricky and Amy jump back into bed and get back to what they were doing, little did they know that Ben had in fact NOT left but was sitting next to the door listening to everything that was going on. Ben listened as Amy moaned, and screamed out "RICKY!" "MORE!" "HARDER" "YES! YES! YES!" and thought to himself, "_That should be me in there, pleasuring Amy not that creep". _He continued to listen, which made him turned on and hard. He pulled out his penis and began to fondle himself while having images of him and Amy. As Ricky and Amy finished and went to bed, Ben also fell asleep.

Amy woke up early the next morning and wanted to surprise John and Ricky with a breakfast treat. She got up, got dressed and headed out. But, when she opened the door, Ben fell into the apartment. Amy freaked out, she realized that Ben had been listening to her and Ricky having sex.

Amy: RICKY!


End file.
